Jail Booth
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: In a school event, Shinichi and Shiho were locked inside a jail booth. Find out what horror they have to face before feeling freedom again.


**Author's Note:** **REPOSTING STORY: ** I don't know to you guys, but back in High School we have dress codes if we're not wearing our uniform, went to a Catholic School. Actually, even back in College, we have dress codes for our wash days. -.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Jail Booth**

It was a great day.

Today, marks the 75th anniversary of their school and the school administration with the help of the Student Council decided to held a school festival and a fundraiser for the newly build charity house of their school. People are busy playing with different games located at their track field. Food kiosk will greet you as you enter the main gate of their campus, music are blaring through the schools P.A. system, some are dancing to the tune of Footloose on the man-made stage, some nods their heads off and sing with the music. Everyone is enjoying the said celebration themselves, added to that fact was that there are no school rules today. Everyone is enjoying that aspect, especially the boys.

The girls dressed up for today, seizing the chance to actually wear the clothes they can't during regular school days. Shorts, skirts, dresses, heels are everywhere! Most of the boys eyes, even the visitors in their school only see and won't leave Miyano Shiho's presence. They follow her everywhere and as much as it irritates her, she can do nothing about it. She chooses to stay quite than to waste her energy to those buffoons ogling her.

It's her break time before she mans their café again, good thing she forced her way out to wear those frilly silly maid costumes and she'll handle the money. She spotted Mouri Ran and her doctor of a boyfriend, Tomoaki Araide by the batter cage booth. She tried to remain unseen by Ran, but the girl's eyes are quicker than the speed of light.

"Miyano-san!"

She saw her running towards her and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Shinichi was looking for you earlier…" Now this piqued her attention, she rarely sees that detective freak looking for her.

"What does the murder magnet want?" Ran sweat dropped before chirpily replying to her.

"He says something about owing you? I'm not really sure…"

Shiho looked contemplative for a moment before turning her back at Ran.

"Okay, thanks…"

Ran sighed even after almost a year of knowing her; she can't penetrate her glass wall. She really wanted to be her friend. She didn't expect to fall in love to Tomoaki Araide, so when Shinichi came back and told everyone what was happening when he was gone, she was torn to leaving Araide and be with Shinichi, but when he saw how Shinichi act, smile, argue, look after her, care for her, worry about her, she rest her case. It seems like he was, of course, unknowingly captured by Miyano Shiho.

Those two were inseparable. As much as they argue every day, every one can see the bond that they share. They always choose to sit by each other; they always pick each other to be partners, they always came to each other rescue and they only let see the real "them" in each other's presence.

If only Kudo Shinichi can realize how in love he is at her.

She sighed before going back to her boyfriend who keeps on failing at the batting cage.

xxxx

Kudo Shinichi kept on walking around their school yard looking for a certain strawberry blonde haired girl. They planned to escape halfway through the celebration, go to the nearest mall and buy her the designer bag he owes her then be back before the bonfire later tonight. But as of now, he can't spot that girl anywhere! It's quite irritating him, with all the middle school girls onlookers. He was just passing by the freshmen's kissing booth and was about to run for his life, when the said "president" of his fan club spotted him.

He saw her hitch her skirt up and stretch her top down for more skin before making her way to him. He gulped when he came face to face with her, heck he doesn't even know her name!

"Hi Shin-kun…" The obviously faked Venetian blonde haired girl batted her eyelashes and flirtily smiles at him.

"Uh…hi…" He looked around for some help but all he can see are the smirking and jealous faces of the freshmen.

"So… I know you want to kiss me, Shin-kun…Come on, I'll give you a kiss for free. It's our sections' kissing booth anyway…Or…do you want to go…you know…somewhere more… private?"

He heard someone wolf whistle in the background and the girl ran her hand up and down his arm. He took a big step backward, before chokingly said…

"Uh…no…just…no!" His wide eyes frantically search for Shiho on the crowd, and when he spotted her near the school back entrance he ran for his life.

"Shiho! Save me!"

xxxx

Albeit to all the noise, she heard him shouts her name. She saw him running away from his fan girls, and was about to leave him suffer when someone grabbed her arm.

"Woops…" She looked at the offender a glared at him.

"What now?" She calmly snapped at him. She saw him nervously gulped before answering.

"You stepped over the white line…"

"So?"

He just pointed at the jail booth.

xxxx

Shinichi turned to his right. He hid behind a food stall. He could still hear his name being called by those crazy fan girls. He groaned. Were they going to ever give up? Apparently not. Shinichi thought, as he heard them coming closer. Grabbing his chance, he leaped out of his hiding place and ran toward another food stall, nearly tripping over a white line. As soon as he steadied himself, two people grabbed his arms.

"Wha-"

"Gotcha!" Someone yelled in his ears and saw Sonoko and some guy, grinning holding him.

"What are you doing?! Where the hell are you taking me?" Shinichi tried to break free.

The boy tightened his hold on him. "Someplace"

"Be specific!"

"Do you really want to know?" Sonoko sniggered when he scowled at her.

"Let's go!" and they dragged him to the jail booth.

xxxx

Shiho and Shinichi were both shoved inside the jail booth. It consisted of thick rope crisscrossed together to form some kind of jail. Sonoko looked at all the captives smugly.

"You are now trapped in the Jail Booth because you're all wearing jeans." She told the crowd. "That, and because you crossed the white line."

A murmur issued from the crowd as everyone realized that they were all wearing jeans.

"Curse you jeans." Shinichi muttered.

"To get out, you have to do whatever we say…" Sonoko said looking at Shinichi and Shiho pointedly.

Some of the other "guards" made some drum roll noise. Shiho just rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Act like a monkey!" They all yelled.

As soon as the captives heard this, some of them instantly started to act like monkeys. Passerby's came by and watched them. After a few hesitations, the rest began to act like monkeys too. The watchers roared with laughter. After the captives had their fill of humiliation, they were released.

Sonoko noticed only two left inside, just what she expected.

"You won't do it?"

"My reputation will be ruined." Shinichi said automatically.

"I don't believe in forcing people to do what they don't want to do." Shiho said, not all caring if she sounds democratic.

"Look who's talking…" Shinichi muttered which earned him a glare.

"And besides, it's a stupid dare." She added.

Sonoko looked thoughtful before grinning. "Suit yourselves." She motioned for the other guards to huddle.

"Now… I know these two, they won't just submit to their self and make themselves looked like an idiot, especially Miyano-san…and the purpose of this jail booth is to get these two together so we can breathe normally inside the classroom without all the obvious yet ignored sexual tension between the two…" They all looked expectant at Sonoko's grinning face… She stood straight and face Shinichi and Shiho again.

She looked at them mischievously.

Shinichi gulped and Shiho looked _utterly_ bored out of her mind.

"You two remaining people," Sonoko started. "Who absolutely refuse to act like orangutans, will have another dare. If you ever want to experience freedom again, you will have to kiss each other!"

Yells of "Do it now!" "Lucky dog!" "No way!" was heard.

Shiho had the nerve to widen her eyes before masking it with indifference and faced Shinichi.

"Just so you know, Kudo-kun… I won't do it." Shinichi glared at her before scoffing.

"As if I would kiss a she-devil like you…" This earned him another glare.

"You have approximately 10 seconds." Sonoko said, looking at her watch. "Ready, go!"

Shinichi glanced at Shiho who just looked bored as always.

_10_

Shinichi swore under his breath at her apparent nonchalance.

_9_

"I'll give you $50 each!" Shinichi offered. Some actually started to open their mouth to agree when Sonoko stopped them.

"I'm richer than you, Kudo…Bribing won't work." She grinned at his sullen face.

"I can't believe a detective like you will bribe others." Shiho's voice snapped him. "Shut up! Atleast I'm thinking to get out of this predicament.

_8_

"Huh…didn't know you can think…" Shinichi just glared Shiho.

"Aw…bribery always works!" He whined, before turning his attention at her. "Any plans?"

Shiho without even looking at him replied, "You're the detective and the diabolical one."

_7_

His eyes twitched at her insult. "Dia—diabo… Damn you, woman! Anyway…" He tried to calm his self down before, continuing.

"Anyway, you're the intelligent one!"

_6_

"Oh, so you're admitting that I'm smarter than you?" She smirked at him. "Wha—no!"

"Then go think of a plan yourself…"

_5_

"…"

"…"

_4_

"Oh I know!" He exclaimed facing her with all excitement.

"Woopeee…" She sarcastically replied before leaning over to hear his oh-so-brilliant plan.

"As soon as they get to one, we don't kiss at all! It's like rebelling!"

"Wow…didn't know you can think an actual nice plan, Kudo…" He ignored her insult again by counting from 10 to 1 in his mind and calms himself.

_3_

Shinichi looked triumph. "Ha! I actually thought of a plan rather than the genius Miyano Shiho!"

She scowled at him. "This doesn't change anything…"

"Sure it does…" Shinichi replied airily.

_2_

"Alright," Shinichi whispered conspiratorially. "As soon as they say 1, we'll both go to opposite ends of this jail. I'll nod at you and we'll both say that we won't do it."

"Agreed." Shiho said. "I can't believe I'm actually listening to you."

Shinichi grinned. "Trust me. We both don't want to do this dare and I'm our only hope."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "As of today." She muttered.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. They started to cross the jail.

_1_

But at the count of one, Shinichi looked at Shiho, and she looked back at him. They both stopped.

Shinichi didn't know how, what, and why, but he suddenly had this breaking urge to go near her. He slowly started to walk towards her; Shiho didn't know what had happened, but she just needed to get closer to him, for whatever reason. And thus, she started to walk to him too.

"I…uh…I think I changed my mind…" He whispered at her.

"Mhm…" Shiho confirmed and was starting lean forward when she saw him close his eyes.

"Shiho…I…" She can feel his warm breath fan against her cheeks; it brings an affectionate fuzzy feeling on her. She felt his hand held her hand and slowly slide up to her arm and cupped her cheek.

"Shiho…" She felt his soft lips against her and this brought her back to reality. She jumped back away from him.

"Uh…sorry…" And with that, she ran away; leaving a pre-kiss dazed and somewhat hurt Shinichi.

The rest of the day he didn't saw her again after that small incident in the jail booth. He really wanted to see her, talk to her and probably finished what they started.

Contrary to popular belief, he already knows his feelings for her for a long time. He just kept it inside him, he wanted to cherish the time he have with her before he confessed. Shiho is different from other girls, and he wanted to make her feel special when that day comes but didn't he know that his classmates were planning this and didn't thought that the sudden urge to kiss her was so strong that it broke his will to confess on her birthday.

He reached the hill where he usually eats his lunch with her and spotted her leaning against the tree looking at the bonfire at a distance.

"Hey…thought I could find you here." She made a non-committal sound in reply. She closed her eyes to block the thoughts of earlier incident but when she opened her eyes, she saw cobalt blue eyes staring at her almost…lovingly.

"You know, we never did finish the kiss."

She sighed; she didn't want to go that way. "We…never even started…just think of what could happen if we did kiss."

Shinichi looked at her strangely, "And if we did?"

She looked away from him, "I don't know…"

Shinichi forced her to face him, gently turning her face back to him. "I'm considering it…"

She scowled. "What? Continuing…the…kiss?"

He just grinned and utters those words she longed to hear and itched him to say for months.

"I love you."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! Another oneshot! Rate and REVIEW.


End file.
